Hazuki's Focus
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: My name is Hazuki Yukari a solider trainee, I was till I became a L'Cie. I begin to wonder about my parents' final words to me before they died. "Complete your focus." But, I wish I never heard those words in first place.
1. Chapter 1

Around the time I got off the next train, I was behind someone. Very dark skinned and he even smelled like fathers that I know and loved. I was getting scared as one of the soldiers came up to me and saw my shoulder.

"You're a solider?" I nodded no to him. I was scared that one of the bullets would hit me if I tried to run away. Was Cocoon really turning into this world of death.

"I'm in training still..."I said to him, but he pulled my hair tugging it bits of my hair off. I felt the gun against my throat hoping he wasn't going to kill me.

"Hey, she's just a kid, she's not even a L'cie." The man who was standing next to me was protecting me? I was still in training trying to protected the weak. But this man saved me from getting hurt.

I should happy now. But I wasn't. They left us alone and thank god this man didn't shot. "You okay kid?" I nodded a yes till a woman came in front of us.I noticed her shoulder, she's a solider too.

Something told me I seen her before. Somewhere? For that matter, I stayed quite as much as I can. I didn't pay attention to what those two were saying. The next thing I know, we're getting on the train.

They had wear these white robes, I had no choice but to obey them if I wanted to live. It was hard to not. I was with the man and solider from early. I sat between them till the knight spoke to me. "Hey, you want to help out kid?"

I didn't say much, but I nodded a yes to her. As explain to me where they were taking us that when she'll make a move and me and this man can come in. "What's your name?"

"Hazuki; Hazuki Yukari." I never gave out my last name since my family name is no longer needed. Since parents died, I lived with the other soldiers, some took me to their homes and let me stay a night or two. I didn't think they were allowed to. Guess it because I'm the youngest and look like a kid still. "Lighting." She told me. I heard that name somewhere, but I couldn't think as she's a solider too.

The other person told me his name. "I'm Sahz." I nodded to him giving him a bit of a smile. But as hours passed. I was more nerve then I was days ago. "You ready?" She asked. Come to think of it.

I didn't know where we were going. By the time I came to the thought Lighting was already up and moving on the train. She grab something and the ones who were watching us just went flying as their bullets didn't touch. Not even a signal hit. My mind just woke up and heard people screaming. I took off the robe as did Sahz. I followed Sahz, he making sure everyone was alright, telling them we weren't L'Cies.

"Come on kid, we gotta get these people geared up." Geared up? I wasn't paying any attention to their plan and I had to help these people. I just did what Sahz told me to do. I gave everyone a weapon and even grabbed myself one. Some people just wanted to help. As reach to Lighting, she was already done fighting.

As I looked outside, people, ships even creatures were fighting all over the place. I had no fighting experience in my life and these people wanted me to fight. I was too much in dazzled that the train under attack. A tail or some sort had us cornered. "Run!" I heard Sahz but Lighting just headed outside to fight that thing alone. Sahz just followed her and so did I.

"Come on kid, you better head for cover." The train start shaking as I lost my balance. We're facing some armored bird. But it wasn't a bird I didn't know what it was.

"Watch and learn." I avoided it's blades but I didn't have a weapon since I drop it. Unlucky as I was now, I would just get in the way. Something fall at my feet before the creature made another attack. It was a gun, I thanked my lucky stars but lucky stars don't least very long. "Call Back!" Lighting grabbed the collar of the my shirt dragging me away from it. Were retreating?

"Not so tough now!" I was too dazzled what was going on. Everything was happening so fast I had no clue what was going on?

The next thing I knew, that thing started up again. Sahz started to panic a bit while Lighting put me back on my feet. "Hey, that wasn't like a challenge now alright!" It started to pull us down to the abyss along with the train. I didn't wanted to end up down there.

"Time to go!" Light just jumped her way off of it while me and Sahz ran.

"Come on kid catch up!" I was a little ahead of him and jumped off. Next he did. Landing on his face. Something landed on my head and I heard this cute sound that made my face turn bright red. "Heads up."

That thin was coming back and something flew off my head and went over to Sahz. I ready myself hopefully I can be at use this time. "This thing won't give up." I pulled trigger and shot at it.

"Are you crazy kid! Stay behind us!" I didn't want to. I was going to fight it, even if she liked it or not. I was helping.

**_A long time since I made a new story here, yeah so I made this Final Fantasy 13 story and since I've been playing it I made this story made. And yes a new OC from me. _**

**_Hazuki belongs to me_**

**_Final Fantasy 13 belongs to Square Enix_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lighting had to pull me out of the way or Sahz taking a few hits for me. But that didn't stop me. The moment the creature was weak it was gone and falling into the abyss. I was gave out a victory cheer till Lighting deiced to give me a good whack against my head.

" What is wrong with you! I told you to stay behind us! If you want to be a solider you have to take orders as they are given."I just nodded a yes and reply a yes ma'am and left as that. Sahz just stared at us realizing I was in training and Lighting was my now to be commander from here on out. "

If you two are soldiers? The aren't the two of you suppose be to protecting civilians?" Lighting just glared at him, from where I was standing, I could see emptiness inside along with fear. Fear of losing someone. Fear of the L'Cies. Fear of the Purge. But, the next thing I ever heard from her was this.

"I was a solider." She walked off leaving me and Sahz behind.

But, she was still my commander for now still. Sahz just stared at me and begin to wonder if I should be listing and following her orders. But that didn't cross my mind till I saw something land in Sahz's hand.

"Chocobo, we just can't catch break can we?" When ever I see a Chocobo has this dying urge to take them home and keep them as pets. My mouth just hang wide open as my face turned bright red that the airships above me didn't matter now.

Sahz look at me like I've gone into shock. The chocobo was small enough that I could out in my pouch on my waist. It went back into Sahz's hair when Lighting called for me to come and follow her. I didn't refuse the order and did as she told me to do. Sahz followed us as well. Even if he wasn't a trainee (if he was I would find away to take the chocobo living in that afro he calls hair).

Lighting made sure I would stay out of the way if we got into any fights. Sahz who was behind us helped Lighting instead of me. But I was so dazzled what was happening around us. "Unbelievable. This place is a war zone." It was simple as Sahz put it.

But it was something I had to face when I enter a life of a solider. We tried to avoided the air ships that were flying low that could crash into us. This is what happen to people who are living in The Purge. The three hide and spied on one of the trained soldiers. "Its better to die then be sent to Pulse."

Pulse was on the thing on my mind right now. The trained solider used one of those portals and these cat like creatures appeared. I wasn't familiar with creatures or animals. My mother said if I ever run into a bear I would have my eyes of my favorite type of winged creatures I would probably be died or worst.

"Well Hell isn't sounding too bad right now, this place isn't paradise." Lighting just studied the creatures while I had my mind on trying to figure out away out of this mess.

Lighting or Sahz were already fighting again without me, if I helped out again, Lighting would lose her temper with me if I disobey orders. Even she can't tell me what do to for very long.

If she wasn't a solider anymore then I had the power to give her orders. Before their fight was over, I was pined down by Pantheron. My gun was in my pouch and my hands couldn't even get near it without losing my fingers. Lighting kick the Pantheron off of me as pulled out my gun and start shooting but only missed.

"Stop wasting your bullets, its unconscious, it'll give us to time to move." I stayed close to Lighting follow Sahz follow behind or in front of me.

When I thought there weren't anymore battle, something on fire came flying close to us knocking off my balance when crushed destroying out pathway. I heard the people who caught in the distortion fall to their death. "Do we turn back?"

Lighting was somehow in a rush for something but the moment she snaped her fingers together she was in the air a bit till Sahz started grabbing her wanting to get the other side.

"Stop it you guys!"My words didn't help much. Lighting Sahz and lost her ability. She looked at me if I had anything to get there. I shock my head no. "Why did they let you into the military?" She said walking off acting like I was a deadweight. I went over to Sahz wondering if he was okay.

I helped him up back onto his feet. "I'm alright kid."

"It's Hazuki, not kid." I said to him, by this point Lighting will call me a trainee than my name. By now, we found our way to the other side.

We found some form of platform that help you get one place to the other. Our biggest problem were the trained soldiers abraded it. "That might get us across, right?" I nodded a yes to him as Lighting agreed. Lighting took me away from him to have a small talk with her.

"Once we're on there, I want you to fight, just this once trainee." My sprite raised up in that moment. I didn't realize I was smiling at a time like this.

"Yes ma'am!" She nodded to me and we followed her.

**_The next chapter, I'm going to try to update here as much I can. School has started for me and that fun stuff._**

**_Hazuki belongs to me_**

**_Final Fantasy 13 belongs to Square Enix_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lighting lead me and Sahz to our location and to our battle. The problem was getting to it. Lighting couldn't fly over there after what happen when Sahz grabbed her till she nearly beaten him to death. The poor man been through enough. So have we. Sahz got ahead of us and suddenly messing with the machine that would get us to the platform. My dad was an engineer once. He would ask me to help sometime but it never caugh my attention at all.

"You keep a watch on him while look out for soldiers." I simple nodded and went over to Sahz.

I had my gun out and ready if a solider got passed my commander. Even Sahz had guns, two of them while I had the one. "Seem to be in working order." I heard a small chirp from his hair.

My face finally went red, even the scar on my face was red. No wonder I could smell the feathers. It was a chocobo. "There more Rebels over here!"

The gun shot almost hit the little guy while Sahz was working. But something always takes off inside of me. If you try to hurt my favorite animal. You're going to get the horns. I didn't realize I already started shooting at them, my rage and love for chocobos took control of me.

"You guys listen here! If you solider scum touch this chocobo again, I will find you and use you as target sets!" My words didn't matter, they want was to kill anyone who was against this whole mess. Lighting attacked the soldiers while I was shooting.

"Got it!" Sahz was finish then Lighting came up to me and patted my head.

"Nice job trainee."

The three of us got on to the platform while I had a smile on my face. But this was no time for smiles or rainbows. It was time to show my skills now. When we reach the platform, I saw so many soldiers on board that I lost count. But, I stayed close to my commander ready for orders.

"This is not our lucky day." It was my mostly. I was able to show my skills what a trainee can do. I noticed the control for the platform. But, the solider who was in control look like a higher up. A higher up then Lighting was.

"Deportees, are we? Weapons down. I hate for this to turn ugly."

My body started shaking holding my gun, getting ready to fight. My hair piece started jingling as Sahz and Lighting told me to stay back. I was starting to get it now. They didn't want me to fight, just to protect if need. The battle started, I was hit first, flying, grabbing the edge for my life. Struggling to get back on, something stepping on my hands ready to kick me off and into the dark abyss below.

"Drop your weapons or this girls dies."

I started to think like a L'Cie in the moment. Was this how they feel, treated so badly that death was the only escape. It made feel bad right there. I heard my mother talk about people who become L'Cie. She told me there were two kinds of L'Cies. I didn't understand it then. But I was about to understand today.

Lighting attack the solider but my hands under his feet almost let of me. Sahz grabbed me helping me up and begin to fight again. So did I. I let the bullets of my gun hit each person with their weapons drop out of their hands till Lighting took care of the rest. I could breath in that moment. My lungs burn from my death experiences.

"Thank you commander."

Lighting didn't show any reaction to my "thank you" nor did she look at me. But there was something I wanted to ask her. But Sahz took my place in stead.

"So, what's your angle?" Lighting had to have a reason. As Sahz contiune to dig out her reason, these were the words I heard next, I wish I would never hear.

"The Pulse fal'Cie."

Sahz and I stood there in disbelief. That was her angle, this whole time she was after The fal'Cie. She started up the platform as we started moving. I heard a few things about that. Both my parents got worried or scared about it.

"Still happy you tagged along."

As she walked away from us. Sahz's eyes became empty as well. The same as Lighting only a bit different. He stood there silent the whole time. I didn't ask either of them what was bothering them. But, I was more scared what lays ahead when we reach The Fal'Cie.

**_Sorry this being short. It not my night tonight. I hope you guys like this chapter._**

**_Final Fantasy 13 belongs Square Enix_**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the platform, just watching what was happening around us. The sound of guns, air ships, creatures and even the sound of people crying and screaming. I covered my ears, hoping the sounds would go away. The world around me now was nothing more then death awaiting for you to arrive. I noticed Sahz looked out what was happening.

"Its' an out-and-out massacre." I walked right to Sahz and saw what was happening around us. Ever sound echo inside of me.

"Do you think these people are just killing each other, because they don't want to go to Pulse?" Sahz just looked at me for a second or two and just looked back at what was going on. I wasn't sure myself, even for a trainee like me should have the slightest idea what was going on.

"Beside, those people wouldn't live to see Pulse." I just looked at Sahz (I was even looking for the chocobo inside of his hair) and look back out there.

He did have a point. None of those people were going to live to even die on Pulse. I knew the Sanctum was our government on Cocoon and I keep wondering why they wanted to wipe out all L'Cies? Or was that the idea to bring all these people here?

"They're conjuring up The Purge to eliminate the treat." Lighting stood behind us and looked at me and knew what I was thinking. Like she could read my mind, like mater and student. When she said "threat" it meant "L'Cie." I paled a little thinking about those who weren't L'Cie were just getting killed.

"The Sanctum was just planning on killing people here then on Pulse?" I asked my commander as she looked around again.

"Execution masquerading as exile. That's all the Purge ever was."

My shocked enough that even the platform was shaking. The Purge was nothing more then just a massacre? People were just killing each other, not knowing who's a L'Cie or a Pulse fal'Cie. I heard from people that Pulse was hell on earth. Even my guts were telling me one day I was going to die there.

"Relocation to Pulse. How does the government get away with pulling crap like that?"

Sahz looked at me and Lighting. I looked around seeing everything was falling apart.

"Did you know this was gonna to happen?" Lighting nodded no to him and he looked at me.

"What about you Mrs. Little trainee?" I nodded no to him as well.

The way our own government was pulling strings like this was bad news. Even at my age I knew this. My mother would go on and on about our government. It was like she came from somewhere else then Cocoon. The way she would talk about things even creatures and places I have yet to see or been. Sometime I wonder if she was even from here?

"The Purge was PSICOM. Private Sanctum troops, not the Guardin Corps." The things Lighting was telling me and Sahz were adding more to our puzzle. But this was making Sahz a bit pissed off and looked at us again.

"Soldiers are soldiers, aren't they?" Even I asked myself that same question too.

"Pulse fal'Cie, and their L'Cies, are enemies to the state. Tell a solider to kill an enemy and you really think it's gonna matter what uniform he's wearing?" Lighting placed a hand on my shoulder and gave Sahz a glare. "Let use the trainee as an explain. It would matter to her, but if she couldn't shot her gun, she would have been shot instead."

I was shaking still and Lighting removed her hand as Sahz put his hand on top of my head. "You won't get yourself killed. I'll make sure to have your back."

It gave me some comfort when he said that. But Lighting was still my commander. If she ordered me to shot, I would obey her and pulled the trigger. But I was still shaking.

"Great, now you go and got the kid scared out of her wits." I kinda smiled a little. Sahz sort of reminded me of my dad before he died.

But the next thing the three of us heard was some sort of alarm going off. From what I saw, I wish hadn't.

"That's..."

That was all I could say there. I finally with my own eyes was The Pulse fal'Cie. From what I heard, it was a place where you were turn into a L'Cie. The thought I being turn into a L'Cie scared me. It was worst then death or even dying on Pulse. But somehow, there was something in there that Lighting was looking for.

"So, how do you figure that Pulse fal'Cie then the Sanctum's?"

I didn't want to know. It was better left just to wonder about it. When I saw Sahz holding the Chocobo my face went red again but this time I was really close to him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

My hands were ready to grab and keep it. It was still a baby but couldn't wait for it to get big.

"Time to jump."

Lighting ran and jump off the platform leaving us behind. I snapped out of my "obsession" and jumped. That when I forgot something. I didn't know any form of magic tricks what so ever. I could hear Sahz yelling at us like we were going to die. But Lighting snapped her fingers and landed safely. Where she landed, I was flouting a bit till moved away from it falling to the ground. Finally Sahz joined but Lighting started moving. We were about to enter The Pulse fal'Cie.

**_I got start writing the next chapter, you can read this on my DA page too. I'll have chapter 6 up there soon. I have to start on the next chapter for this, when I'm not tired and no homework either or working. Let see and find out.  
><em>**

**_Hazuki belongs to me_**

**_Final Fantasy 13 belongs Square Enix_**


	5. Chapter 5

The three of us made it to The Pulse fal'Cie. Sahz and I took a five minute break to catch our breath. But Lighting, headed right for the door trying to get it open. No matter how much she tried, it wouldn't open. She even pulled out her weapon and tried again.

"Wonder what's up?"

"Wonder what?" I asked even thou I was wondering what had gotten into Lighting as well. Sahz sat down still catching his breath.

"Her? Your commna-whatever she is?"

"My commander." I answered to him.

He had a good idea that I was trainee and Lighting was higher up. At least, that what I thought so far. "You do whatever you she tells you?" He asked me as Lighting continued banging against the door. I played with my hair piece and answered to him.

"Yes."

Sahz gave me a look and understand, since I was lower ranking and she was higher ranking, I had to listen, no matter what the order was. I looked as Lighting looked at us. Angry filled her face even the hint of frustration. She began to calm down a bit, then she looked at the door again.

"I think the door is winning." Sahz and I said at the same time. Then I noticed her face changed a little, this time it had regret. I heard Lighting said something to herself. Did she do something bad? I didn't say anything. Sahz heard it too, trying to get her to repeat as she said something faintly.

"It was my fault." I was getting confused what had gotten into her so sudden. Sahz on the other hand tried to figure out what on earth she was saying.

"Trainee, you might to take him away for a moment." Lighting looked at me placing a hand on my head, she gave out a glare for me to do so.

"Cover your ears. Both of you." I figure what she meant, as I took Sahz away from her for a bit. To protect myself from any falling debris, I curled my body up into a ball as Sahz rushed next to me.

"Okay, commander, make it happen!"

Sahz and Lighting were keeping something, mostly Lighting. The way she was acting as if someone was going to die in there or was about to become a L'Cie? What ever gotten her so worked up was bothering me still. Even Sahz was keeping something too, the way he acted on the platform, I started to wonder. L'Cie was the enemy to us.

They had powers, we don't. If were going to fight a L'Cie, that might I have to kill someone. But I wasn't ready for that. The next sound I heard was something opening. The door was open and Lighting's face changed.

"How did you open it?" I asked her while Sahz and I came from behind her. She said nothing to us and walked off ahead.

"After you?" Sahz let me get ahead of her.

But, somehow, I don't think we are the only ones here. As I walked next to her, she gave off this brave, gentle, strong feeling. But most of all, I was getting this hate feeling and something else. Suddenly I fall flat on to some stairs leading to our location or our death.

"Careful." Lighting said walking pass me as I caught up to her, while Sahz was dragging behind.

"I was being careful." Something jumped on to me, it was another of those Pantherons clawing at me.A few more showed up as Lighting took care of them. I tried to reach my gun, then gun fire broke out. Was it a solider I thought? I looked up and saw Sahz had saved me.

"You two, get up to the top!"

I ran up the stairs as Sahz followed behind. Lighting finally caught up as reach the top. I looked back to see if they were following us. There was a feeling I was getting that soldiers might be here. The again, we were in The Pulse fal'Cie.

"You shouldn't worry about the soldiers." Sahz said to me. My face went red as I heard the chocobo again. "They might have been turn into L'Cie if they were in here."

My face went pale. Anyone who had came in here was turn into L'Cie. My thought begin to rumble, thinking we might be turn into L'Cie. Worst then death, a force we had to figure out. Not even human anymore, the lost of our humanity. I begin to think of our enemy. The Pule L'Cie. We weren't allow to show any mercy to them. They were people too, they looked like should we kill them? They could kill us? Brother vs. Brother, we came from different places and feared L'Cie. Why should it matter where we come from?

"Hang on baby, your hero is on the way."

I thought I heard someone from far, load enough to be close. Lighting and Sahz didn't seem to hear it. I thought I was hearing things since we've been walking for awhile now. Lighting speed up her paces, I was trying to keep my for energy to fight and so far, I been attacked. Was this a mission and somehow I didn't know I was assigned to? I picked up my paces and caught up with Lighting.

"What's the matter with you soldiers? You two came here for a fight?"

I looked at Sahz, a bit confused now. But Lighting, she looked more regretful then before. Finally, she said something to us.

"My sister. She's a L'Cie."

My hang opened. I felt bad for her, she came all this way here to just to kill her sister? A Pulse L'Cie was being captive by the fal'Cie AS Lighting explain this to us. "But I'll find her."

She started to walk ahead of us again. I wanted to say sorry to her. So sorry, that she might had to kill her sister.

"I wonder..." Sahz ran up to her, stopping her in the midst of her tracks. As I caught up as well, Sahz said something that brought back memories. "What was her Focus?"

When someone became a L'Cie, the fal'Cie gave they a focus. It was like an order, something you need to do at that moment or fail. My parents said something to me, before they died. Something about a Focus. Sahz continued to question her about her sister. Lighting just remind looking down.

"You didn't ask her?" I said, till we heard something.

Something opened and I saw these things. Machine, human or both combined into one? The sight of they scared me. I was ready to throw up. "Listen to me," Sahz patted my back, to keep me calm and begin to explain what being a L'Cie was. "When a person gets cursed by a fal L'Cie they become a L'Cie. They're giving a focus."

That part I knew very well. But, my question was this. "What happens...when they don't completed their focus?" My voice began to tremble.

Sahz look at Lighting, but I was regretting for asking now as he looked at those creatures. My mind went blank.

"So...they become one of those things?" I asked shaking.

"Yes."

Lighting said nothing. Not even aware we where there. Sahz was trying to say that her sister was going to become one of those. We weren't sure if she was or wasn't. It became silent for a little bit, still I asked something again. "Can they...?"

"They're no way for a L'Cie to turn back human."

I walked up to Lighting, just in case if we found her like that. I bowed and said sorry to her. "I'm so sorry." I continued to say till Lighting hit me in the chest. A little bit of blood came out from my mouth.

"Hey!" Sahz stop Lighting from hitting me. I wiped the blood away, I can't blame her. Fate can't change what been done. I just only hope, we could save her in time. Lighting just let another punch into my stomach.

"Just say it! Just say it! Anyone who might become a L'Cie should be wiped out off Cocoon." She pushed Sahz right next to me, not even hitting him like she did me. But, she finally did.

"People like you two are the one who started The Purge in the first place."

She left us behind a little as I pushed myself up from the pain she gave me. But I was too afried now to ask Sahz what they become. But I heard this word. A Cie'th. The ones who did not completed their focus. And I began to fear the L'Cie more and more.

**_Around the time I was writing this, I had a major bad head, funny I even have one today. No more staying up so late. So it's not as good as the other chapters I have up. I hope you guys like it. Chapter 6 will be up soon._**

**_Hazuki belongs to me_**

**_Final Fantasy 13 belongs Square Enix_**


	6. Chapter 6

There was so many Cie'ths around us, it was hard to believe that these were once human, but they were L'Cie hand pick by The fal'Cie. I wonder why they did this? Why these people who know were picked to be L'Cie.

"Kid!"

I avoid an attack Cie'th that had had throw at me. I rolled over to Lighting's side, shooting my gun at it. Sahz had two, which made things easy a bit. I saw the Cie'th ready to attack him till I shot my gun again. It looked at me and Lighting, but she took it out just after one hit.

"You're doing a little better." I looked up at her, I though she hated me after she had punched me early?

Did she changed her mind about me and Sazh? She continued to walk ahead of us as reach to a platform that was some what like an elevator, it lead us to a pair of stairs, Lighting went ahead of us again as we followed.

At the top, there was a girl laying there as if she had died. She looked like Lighting in away, was this girl her sister? Lighting called out her name "Serah" as she picked her up looking at us, begging to leave.

"We have to go! The army will-what?"

She stop and saw something on her arm. Sahz knew what it was and said "That's a Pulse brand."

That was the mark of L'Cie. No idea how, no idea how it happen. She was an enemy of Cocoon. Sahz started to reach for his gun and I stop him from doing so. "She's her sister. You can't-"

"Pulse L'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon."

Lighting held her sister to close to her, I was keeping Sahz's hand from picking up the gun, regretting what might happen. "If she falils fer Focus, you know how that'll end."We did know, I never had siblings, but a sister is a sister. Lighting refused to let it happen, but we all heard a faint voice.

"You came..."

We heard another voice from above. It was male, calling out her name. He rushed up to her holding her hand, not letting her die. Along with him were two other, one a boy and a girl. "Is that...my hero?"

I step away and stayed with the boy and girl. But the girl look so sad as she saw Serah. My mind was at a blank now, hearing Lighting arguing with the male, blaming him for what happen to her. But at the moment Serah said something.

"You can save us. Protect us all. Save...Cocoon"

When she said that, everyone even my mind went to the same answer. Was that her Focus? At the moment, her brand started to glow, floating into midair. "L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life."

Were the stories true? Did she really gain eternal life? I felt my aching in my heart as Serah finally came back to the ground. Her body was like ice, but Lighting or the male seem to agreed on that matter. The male believed it, not Lighting, she thought her sister had died. As he went on, Lighting finally had enough.

"It's Over! Open your eyes and face reality!"

My mind was drawing a blank till we heard a load crush. I held on to the two kids hands. I wasn't sure what was happing outside. But I knew it wasn't going to be good. The army found us. Did they know we were inside. Did they care we were inside at all. The place was start to crumb, as Lighting and the male were protecting Serah. I started to cover the boy's in case as the girl just looked around in fear.

"Must be a Sanctum strike. Bring down the Vestige and the fal'Cie with it!"

Sahz held on to the girl as she asked if they were taking it back to Pulse. "That's what the Purge was, right?" The way things wee looking, they wanted anything that was dealing with Pulse off the face of Cocoon. Dead or Alive. I went pale at the thought so did the girl, I felt the boy shaking as my arms were holding him.

"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" Soon, everything stop moving. Everything went quite. Then, something open to for us.

"Trench Coat? Where you going?" He looked at us for more then a minute. "Date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about."

I ran up stopping him in his track, throwing my arms out like a gate. "Are you out of your mind, it can kill us if you go in there!"

He placed a hand on my head and rub it. "I know kid, but what else can I do?"

Lighting walked up ahead of us. I was starting to believe she had something else in mind. He followed her and I looked at the remaining three. Sahz let out a sigh and followed them as well. And I looked the other two. The boy held on to the girl like a little brother with his big sister. "Are you two coming?" I could tell I was older than them. I felt like the big sister now.

"Don't worry, I'm, a solider in training, Auntie Hazuki will keep you safe." The girl went up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back as the boy did so as well.

"I'm Vanille." She told me and I looked at the boy.

"Hope..." He said faintly.

"Hazuki Yukari, age 17 at your service." They stayed really close to me. Finally, we followed the others.

_**Well, I'm going ahead and posting the next chapter up anyway.**_

_**Hazuki belongs me**_

_**Final Fantasy 13 belongs Square Enix**_


End file.
